Komische Wege
by the-slave-of-snape
Summary: Eigentlich sollte es nur eine Feier im HQ werden,doch da war dann ja noch die versteckte Türe,in Hermines neuem Zimmer!
1. Chapter 1

„…_.."reden_

*…-*severus spricht über gedanken

~….~lucius spricht über gedanken

_Hermine saß im Wohnzimmer und wartete das jemand aus dem Orden sie abholte. Voldemort war zwar entmachtet, jedoch gab es noch ein paar flüchtige. "Hermine, darf ich mit?" Ihre kleine Schwester Melanie saß neben ihr und sah sie mit treuem Blick an." Süße ich glaube dir gerne, das du mit willst. Aber das geht nun mal leider nicht, ein anderes mal gerne." Im selben Moment hörte sie das typische Ploppen. "Hermine?" Sirius , sie sprang auf und lief zur Terrasse, wo Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape standen. "Oh wieso, so viele?"_

„_Weil du nun mal auf der Liste eine der obersten bist. Nun komm schon, wir fei….na wer ist denn diese kleine Schönheit da hinten." Sirius sah Melanie um die Ecke lauern, doch die hatte gerade nur Augen für Lucius Malfoy. "Boah Du hast aber schönes Haar. Mit was für einem Shampoo wäscht du das?"Hermine lief rot an. "Schatz geh bitte zu Mum, ich frage Mr Malfoy na….." Doch zur ihrer Verwunderung trat Snape vor und ging in die Hocke. "Hallo, ich bin der Severus wie heißt du denn?" Hermine bekam einen Schauder über ihren Rücken, wahrend Snape mit warmer Stimme und freundlich sprach. "Hallo, ich bin Melanie, Hermines Schwester."_

„_Na dann, wollen wir doch mal hoffen, das du ein genauso kluges Kind bist. Das Shampoo, hat der Onkel Lucius von mir. Wenn du willst, gebe ich Hermine das Shampoo immer und sie kann es dir schicken. Und wenn deine Eltern es erlauben, komme ich am We mal vorbei und bringe dir ein Geschenk vorbei." Sirius und Remus kicherten bei Hermines offen stehendem Mund. "MUM, darf Onkel Severus mir ein Geschenk bringen?" Schrie die kleine über den Hof. Schon hörte man ein Scheppern und die Mum kam angerannt. "Wer ist…Merlin sei Dank. Hallo, ich bin Jane Granger, Hermines und Melanies Mum. Und Mel wer soll dir schon wieder was schenken, man bettelt nicht kleine Lady."_

„_Keine Sorge, es war mein Vorschlag. Nur wenn es ihnen Recht ist natürlich." Und schon verfielen Snape und Janes Granger in ein Gespräch. "Ok, ok, wer ist es. Wem habt ihr Vielsafttrank mit Anteilen von Snape gegeben?"knurrte Hermine. "Niemandem, das sind Snape und Lucius. Du weißt noch so einiges nicht von ihm." lachte Remus. "Severus, ich will Dich nicht unterbrechen, aber wir müssen los. Wenn wir nicht innerhalb der Zeitzone hier weg sind, fliegen gleich die Auroren ein, wie du weißt." Jane Granger hob die Hände. "Merlin bewahrt, ich will nicht an so einem Einsatz und den Folgen Schuld sein." Snape nahm ihre Hand, küsste sie und verbeugte sich._

_Im Hause der Blacks angekommen, war Hermine noch immer ein wenig ganz schön durch einander. " Die Jungs sind im Salon, und richten es für die Feier heute Abend her. Ich helfe Mum in der Küche fürs Essen heute Abend." grinste Ginny sie im vorbei gehen an. " Heute Abend? Was ist denn heute Abend?" wunderte sie sich. " Kommen sie mit in die Kerker, da werde ich Ihnen alles erklären, und ihnen direkt Shampoo und Spülung für Melanie mit geben." Hermine lief hintern ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer her und wunderte sich über gar nichts mehr._

„_Heute Abend wird ein Fest gegeben, auf Grund dessen, das so einige Leute wieder da sin, das sie und Draco Schulsprecher sind und und und. So hier die beiden versprochen Dinge für Melanie. Fragen sie bitte ihre Eltern ob es ihnen Recht ist, wenn ich Samstag um 15 Uhr da bin." Hermine nahm die zwei Flaschen entgegen. "Danke Sir, was bekommen sie dafür? Ich werde Ihnen sagen, was meine Eltern meinen wegen Samstag." Snape schnaubte auf und schob sie mit sich aus dem Labor hinaus. "Sie beleidigen mich, ich nehme doch keine Geld. Und Danke." Damit lief er hoch, Hermine lief in die Küche. "Hi Molly, Gin? Könntest du mir bitte ein Blatt Papier geben und Feder. Welch Eule ist frei?" Hedwig kam ohne zu Fragen an geflogen._

„_Danke." Sie lächelte die Eule freundlich an. "Oh Merlin, es wird Zeit das ich nen Mann finde. Ich LÄCHELE eine Eule an." Sie verpackte die Flaschen, und schrieb ein paar Zeilen an ihre Eltern. "So liebe Hedwig, dann fliege mal nach mir zu Hause. Molly? Soll ich helfen, oder kann ich erst einmal nach oben und die Jungs begrüßen?" Molly drehte sich um und sie sah das sie im Stress war. "Oh Hermine, geh ruhig hoch. Fleur und Gin helfen hier schon und das reicht vollkommen. Wir sind ja Hexen." Sie zwinkerte ihr zu, lächelte ihr nach wie sie hinaus lief._

„_Oh Harry Potter, das sieht gut aus. Was interessiert es mich, ob es dem Frettchen gefällt. Hermine wird begeistert sein." hörte Hermine schon ron. Als sie ein trat, stand sie still und ihr Mund stand offen. "WOW, das nenn ich mal hässlich" platzte es schließlich aus ihr heraus. Überall flogen rote Herzluftballons, überall klebten rote Herzen, rosa Püschel und all so ein Kitsch. „Hässlich?" knurrte Ron. "Ja Ron, einen anderen Ausdruck kenne ich nicht." Harry sah sie an und grinste breit. "Wow was ist hier passiert?" platzte es aus Sirius der gerade hinein =T "Helf und bitte und hexe es weg. Es ist schäbig." Sirius wischte es mit dem Zauberstab fort._

_Sirius hexte auch direkte neue Deko hin, er meinte nur sicher wäre sicher, und schielte dabei Ron grinsend an. Harry und Ron hatten gerade, den Salon verlassen, als Sirius den Arm um sie legte. "Na kleines, und heute Abend gebt ihre eure Verlobung bekannt?" Snape kam herein und hob die Braue, als er dies hörte. "Was? Wer?" knurrte Hermine. "Na du und Ron, wenn er schon solch kitschige Deko auffährt." Na nun wurde es ja interessant. "Sag mal bist Du irre? Wieso sollten wir unsere Verlobung bekannt geben. Ich denke, da passt es eher Lav Lav und Ron. Die beiden sind doch seit letztem Jahr zusammen." Nun sah Black erstaunt drein. "Wie? Wieso fährt er dann so ein Kitsch für Dich auf. Er hat auch nur von Dir geredet ,an seinem Bett steht ein Bild von dir."_

_Hermine hob die Braue synchron mit Severus Snape, wie Sirius fest stellte. "Das ist pervers. Er ist wie ein Bruder für mich. Egal, er ist eine Spur zu jung für mich .Charlie." Der schritt auf sie zu und umfing sie mit offenen Armen. "Hallo Hermine, kleines schön Dich wieder zu sehen. Letzte mal ist so lange her." Dabei zwinkerte er ihr zu. "Du hat es also doch getan." lachte mit einmal Bill von der Tür her., "Hallo ,na ja, wohl eher junge Lady. Wow, aus Dir ist eine echte Schönheit geworden. Kein Wunder das meine Brüder rattenscharf auf dich sind." Er schritt auf Hermine zu und wirbelte sie einmal im Kreis ,wobei sie auf schrie. "Herrlich, Du kannst es immer noch."_

_Ron sah den beiden großen Brüden zu und es passte ihm nicht, einer von beiden hatte ein riesen Geheimnis mit Hermine. "Ronnie ,wo ist Lav Lav. Hermine hast du jemals einen so selten dämlichen Spitzenamen gehört? Merlin, sie hatten die Tage Sex und sie schrie *Wonnie, Wonnie…..'" Weiter kam Bill nicht. "Merlin Weasley halt die Klappe, ich will nichts von dem Sex leben meiner Schüler wissen. Uahh, nun höre ich das jedes mal wenn ich einen der beiden sehe. Appropos Schüler ,solltest du lieber Charlie Dich nicht etwas anders gegenüber deinen Schülern benehmen. Ein Du und Du Verhältnis ist bestimmt nicht förderlich."_

_Charlie würde also der neue Vgddk Lehrer dieses Jahr werden. "Nein, Severus, nein. Ich weigere mich so ein Verhältnis wie Du es zu den Schülern hast auf zu bauen. Sie sollen Respekt haben und keine Furcht. Egal, ich hoffe Du bleibst heue Abend auch." grinste er ihn frech an. "Aber hallo, wenn Du schon eine Feier gibst und Black dazu, und ich mich auf eure Kosten besaufen kann, aber immer. Außerdem wird es bestimmt lustig, Lucius kommt auch noch. Und Blaise mit seinen Eltern." Hermine sah hin und her. "Moment die Mum von Blaise , Harry dann kann ich sie Dir mal zeigen. Sie ist wirklich noch hübscher als Mrs Malfoy." Snape grinste und hob die Braue. "Ist ja auch eine Snape. "Alles sah ihn nun an, bis auf Sirius._

„_Auch wenn ich damit Snape Recht geben muss, ja serena ist eine Schönheit ,aber ob es nun daran liegt, das sie seine Schwester ist? Nun vielleicht erklärt das, weshalb Severus so ein hässlicher Vo….AUA Hermine. Merlin wieso trittst Du mir auf den Fuß. Das tut weh." Sirius sah sie fragend an. "Weil man nicht einfach jemanden als hässlich tituliert." Damit lächelte sie ihn freundlich an. "Ja ok, also gut, dann hat Snie….Aua. Verdammte Hacke Hermine. Du bist schlimmer als Lily. Ok also dann hat Severus eben nicht so viel Glück gehabt, und so viel Schönheit wie Serena bekommen. Nun zufrieden." Snape wollte gerade kontern, als Hermine schon wieder in die Bresche sprang._

„_Oh ja, und bei Dir war es dann so, das die Schönheit für Regulus bewahrt wurde?" Das Lachen aller im Raum, befriedigte Snape nun ,und er hielt den Mund. Aber was war in die Granger gefahren, ihn so in Schutz zu nehmen?" Also ich gehe nun erst einmal hoch in mein Zimmer." Keiner achtete drauf und ließ sie ziehen. Sie zog in das Zimmer, welches sie immer bezog. Zog sich aus und ging duschen, herrlich diese magischen Duschen. Hermine lief nackt wie sie war, und wie sie es immer tat in das Zimmer zurück. Sie hatte ja ihr eigenes Bad mit im Zimmer. Und im selben Moment bekam das ganze Haus einen Schrei von Hermine zu hören, wie ihn noch nie jemand von Ihr gehört hatte._

_Alles rannte hinauf mit gezückten Zauberstäben. Als sie die Tür aufrissen stand allen erst einmal der Mund offen. Hermine Granger nackt wie sie man sie schuf, davor stand Regulus Black. "Fuck. Ok, Ron, Harry alles raus hier. Sorry Hermine, ich hatte vergessen zu sagen, das reg wieder da ist. Das so….Moment" Sirius zauberte ihr einen Morgenmantel an. "Das sollte alles eine Überraschung werden. Und ich habe nicht dran gedacht, das Du immer in seinem Zimmer schläfst." Hermine zog nen Flunch, sie sah Snape, der irgendwas in seinen Augen bzw Blick hatte. Merlin mehrere Lehrer hatten sie Nackt gesehen, was gab es schöneres. "Ok, darf ich mich noch kurz anziehen?" Die Männer nickten, bewegten sich aber nicht._

„_Es wäre nett, wenn ihr euch, darunter mehrere meiner Lehrer hier aus dem Zimmer bewegt. Es reicht das Ihr mich einmal Nackt gesehen habt." Regulus blieb noch einen Moment stehen. "Sorry. Ich bin sonst kein Spanner." Damit lief auch er hinaus, mit einem verdächtigem schmutzigem Grinsen im Gesicht. Hermine rollte mit den Augen und hexte sich trocken und zog sich dann an. "Dobby." Sie rief nach der Elfe. "Ja Mrs Hermine?" Er verneigte sich mal wieder theatralisch tief. "Kannst Du mir sagen in welches Zimmer ich soll, und direkt mein Gepäck dort hin bringen?" Die Elfe sah sie nun mit einem listigem Gesichtsausdruck an. "Sicher Mrs Hermine. Sie haben das Zimmer neben Prof Snape. Ihr teilt euch das Bad.-„_

_Zack weg war die Elfe wieder samt Gepäck. "NEBEN Snape? Wir TEILEN uns das Bad?" Sie öffnete die Türe und sah sich Regulus gegenüber. "Könnten sie mir vielleicht sagen, wo ich das Zimmer von Prof Snape finde?" Regulus hob die Braue und grinste kurz. "Jep. Am Ende des Ganges, links das Zimmer ist seins, mittig das Bad und rechts wird Dein Zimmer sein. Und iü ich mag zwar älter sein wie Du, trotzdem kannst du mich duzen. Ach ja und Danke, das ich der hübschere von mir und Sirius bin." Hermine lächelte ihn freundlich an. Sie lief kopfschüttelnd, wenn auch lächelnd in das Ihr zu gewiesene Zimmer. Sie hatte gerade mit Regulus Black geflirtet. "Mrs Granger?" Sie hörte ein Klopfen aus dem Bad. "Ja Sir?" Er trat in das Zimmer und sah sie an. "Das mit Regulus behalten sie bitte für sich, das gehört alles zu einer riesen Überraschung."_

_Damit war er wieder in sein Zimmer gehuscht. Buh. Sie fing an ihre Koffer aus zu räumen und sah sich um. Ok das Zimmer war um einiges geräumiger und heller. Hmm, diese Tür dort in der Wand, die tapeziert war, würde sie heute Abend mal genauer inspizieren. Jetzt erst einmal würde sie sich fertig machen, für die Feier nachher. Die Brünette knurrte, fein, in der ganzen Diskussion waren ihre Haare trocken geworden. Ok, noch mal duschen, so lief sie ins Bad und stellte sich noch einmal unter die Dusche. Diesmal ging es nur schneller, und als sie gerade stand und sich abtrocknete stürmte Snape durch die Tür ins Bad. "BEI Merlin, sagen sie mal, fanden sie es so geil mich nackt zu sehen? Ich kann ihnen auch gerne ein Bild davon machen." fauchte sie._

„_Es tut mir leid." Damit rauschte er wieder aus dem Bad hinaus. Was ging denn heute hier ab. Aber es war ja auch zum Teil ihre Schuld. "Hermine?" Sie seufzte und zauberte sich den Morgenmantel an und lief in ihr Zimmer hinein. "Hallo Draco die ." Damit rannte sie in seine Arme und drückte ihn. "Kleines. So bereit für unseren Auftritt hier heute Abend." Sie hob die Braue und sah ihn fragend an, während sie ihren Bademantel öffnete und nun nackt vor ihm stand. "Hmm, Schatz so siehst Du echt zum anknabbern aus, bin aber sicher, das viele denken das es nicht passende Etikette wäre. Ode willst du mich in Verführung bringen?"_

_Hermine rollte mit den Augen und zog sich Unterwäsche, Rock und top an, sie hexte sich Make Up an und schlüpfte dann in ihre Pumps. "Ok, nun können wir los. Wo ist Gin" Draco zog nen Flunch. "Die ist wieder unten in der Küche. Aber sie ist auch bereit." Er hielt ihr den Arm hin und sie liefen hinaus und direkt in Severus Snape, der auch gerade hinaus kam. "Onkel Sev." freute sich Draco. "Draco, Ihr seit noch nicht unten? Ihr werft noch Sirius Blacks Planung über den Haufen." Hermine musste grinsen, nun kam sie mit zwei Slytherins im Salon an, das würde bestimmt lustig werden. "Ihr guter Ruf wird zerstört sein, mit zwei Slytherins." Hermine lachte auf. "Sie lesen doch Gedanken. Und wenn schon, mich störts nicht." Severus sah sie kurz an, und bot ihr nun seinen Arm an. "Na dann, wollen wir die Leute doch mal schocken."_

_Und wirklich, jeder einzelne sah sie mit offenem Mund an. Ok Narcissa und Lucius Malfoy nicht, die saßen da und lachten. "So Schatz, hättest Du dann nun die Ehre?" sprach Draco in dem stillen Moment laut aus. "WAS? SCHATZ?" schrie Ron laut auf und kam auf sie zu. "Sicher Drac." sprach da freundlich, aber bestimmt Ginny Weasley. Nun sah jeder die Rothaarige an, die auf Draco zu lief, der sich von Hermine mit einem Kuss auf die Wange löste. Severus bekam mit einmal den Schalk im Nacken und das sah Hermine nun in seinen Augen. "Schatz, möchtest Du was trinken." Wieder Stille, alles sah nun die beiden an. Snape nahm Hermines Hand, küsste diese und zwinkerte ihr zu._

„_Sicher Schatz. Ein Glas Obstbowle wäre jetzt das richtige." Ron stand da mit offenem Mund und sah nun Harry an, der auf einmal schallend an fing zu lachen. "Boah Snape, Du Bastard." lachte Sirius los. "Was denn?" kam es unschuldig von Snape. Snape lief und holte Getränke. Als er wieder bei Hermine stand, beobachtete nun die beiden. "Ach Mr Longbottom?" Neville ließ vor Schreck sein Glas fallen. "Ja Sir?" Hermine musste fasst grinsen, konnte es aber verstecken. "Würden sie mir bitte aus der Küche bitte kurz das Paket holen, wo mein Name drauf steht?"_

_Das die meisten im Raum grinsten, sah kaum jemand, da sie alle auf die beiden achteten. Neville nickte und wollte los laufen. "Neville Frank Longbottom, wenn Snape das Paket will, holt er es sich gefälligst selbst." fauchte seine Grandma. "Schon ok Grandma." Damit lief er los, öffnete die Türe und blieb stehen. "Mum? Dad?" Er drehte sich um und sah wieder seine Eltern an. Und dann fielen sie sich nur noch in die Arme. "WEM habe ich das zu verdanken? Dem jenigen bin ich auf ewig dankbar und stehe in seiner Schuld." Molly lachte auf, so das Neville sie an sah. "Was denn Molly?" Arthur rollte mit den Augen. "Merlin, Nev mein Junge. Wer hat Dich los geschickt? Wer ist hier der einer der besten Zauberer und der allerbeste Tränkemeister?"_

_Neville konnte es nicht glauben, er drehte sich zu Snape. "Sie Sir? Sie können mich nicht leiden." Snape stöhnte genervt auf. "Hat mich je ein Mensch verstanden, bis auf ein paar Freunde, Lehrer und Mrs Hermine Granger? Ich kann sie leiden, ich musste meine Rolle wahren. Ihr Dad Frank ,ist einer meiner besten Freunde. Woran ich nur verzweifel bei Ihnen ist ganz einfach ,Ihre Unfähigkeit beim Brauen, weil sie meinen ich verhexe sie jeden Moment. Lassen sie das fallen, und sie können am Ende des Jahres, aus meinem Zusatzkurs mit einem Ohnegleichen in die Arbeitswelt gehen. Und Ihren ewigen Dank ,stecken sie bitte in meinen Wunsch." Hermine lächelte ihn freundlich an. Sie besah sich diese Gesellschaft, und konnte nur grinsen, wie hatten die nur zu einander gefunden._

_Ron fasste sich mittlerweile wieder und sprang nun Richtung Hermine auf. "Du hast was mit der schmierigen Fledermaus? Sag mal hast Du sie noch alle, er ist unser Pauker!" fauchte er auch schon wütend. Na das war ja ein gefundenes Fressen für Hermine. Sie stellte sich vor Ron, und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "ROANLD BILLIDUS WEASLEY!! UM IN DEINER SPRACHE ZU BLEIBEN! Es geht Dich einen Scheiss Dreck an, mit wem ich ficke. Und ob es nun ein –Lehrer, Rentner oder sonst was ist, es ist MEIN DING!!" Der ganze Raum war ruhig war geworden, was Hermine darauf schob, das sie sich hier stritten._

_Hermine sah wie Snape und Albus sich unauffällig zu nickten. "Harry? Würdest du mir bitte, das Glas Bowle hinter Dir geben." Harry Potter sah Draco erstaunt an, nickte und drehte sich um. In seinem Erstaunen bekam er nicht mit, das Draco ein Glas in seiner Hand hielt. Der Struwelkopf drehte sich rum und sah in sein Spiegelbild. Er sah hin und her, sah zu Snape der grinsend die Braue hoch zog. Sah zu Hermine, die Ihre Hand vor den Mund schlug. Dann drehte er sich wieder rum und fiel abwechseln seinen ,Eltern in die Arme. "So, so nun würde nur noch Regulus fehlen, damit wir alle Guten hier haben, die wir bräuchten." sprach gerade eine Hexe mit Feuer rotem Haar._

„_Den kannst du haben, du unersättliche Hexe." lachte da Regulus hinter ihr. Die drehte sich kreischend um und fiel Regulus in die Arme. Sie löste sich von ihm, sah ihn an, holte aus und WAM hatte er ihre fünf Finger im Gesicht. "WAS SOLLTE DAS DU IRRE HEXE?" fauchte er und hielt sich die schmerzende Wange. "Das war dafür, das Du damals nicht ein paar Minuten warten konntest, sondern alleine mit dieser beschissenen Elfe in die Höhle musstest." Dann zog sie ihn wieder in eine Umarmung. "Snape ich stehe auch tief in Deiner Schuld" Der schnaubte und hob die Hände. "Ich wasche hier meine Hände in -Unschuld. Dies hat Sirius zu Stande gebracht."_

_Harry fiel auf, das er sich noch nicht bedankt hatte. Und ohne nach zu denken, stürmte er auf Snape los und fiel ihm dankend in die Arme. Jeder sah erstaunt auf dieses Bild. Snape war einen Moment hilflos, doch dann umarmte er Ihn zurück. "Ist ok Potter, nur bitte sagen sie nicht, sie stehen in meiner Schuld. Ich bin froh, endlich mit den Potters fertig zu sein. Und Herzlichen Glückwunsch, sie sind der Erste der es geschafft hat, mich einen Spion der besten Klasse zu überrumpeln." Das brachte die Gesellschaft wieder zur lockern Art und alles fing an zu lachen._

_Hermine gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. „Sorry Leute. Ich bin müde, ich geh ins Bett." Auf den Weg nach oben, kam sie an Ginnys Zimmer vorbei, aus welchem eindeutige Geräusche kamen. Ok, das würde sie morgen klären, mit wem sie sich da vergnügt hatte. In Ihrem Zimmer zog sie ihre Pumps aus und rieb sich die schmerzende Füße. Ihr Blick fiel beim massieren der Füße ,auf die Türe in der Wand. Ah ja, da war ja noch was,sie schlüpfte wieder in die Pumps hinein .Sie lief zu der Tür, öffnete diese und trat ein, und dann ging alles rasend schnell. "ARGH!" Sie wirbelte umher, durch Farben, Formen und Zeit._

_Mit einem Plumps landete sie auf dem Po. Auf jeden Fall saß sie immer noch in diesem Wandschrank. "Orion ich bitte Dich. Was sollen wir nur machen. Sirius muss einfach in die Reihen von Voldemort hinein treten." Das war die Stimme von Sirius Mum, hing in dem Zimmer ein Portrai von Sirius Eltern? Denn Orion war sein Dad. "Walpurga, er ist bei den Potters. Wie soll ich den Jungen bei einem Auroren aus dem Haus holen. Mit der Begründung, das er beim Lord in die Reihen soll? Verdammt wir müssen es ruhig an gehen lassen." Ok, sie hatte einen an der Klatsche. "Mdm, meine Gebieterin, meine Herrin, euer Frühstück ist angerichtet." hörte sie Kreacher quieken._

„_Kreacher wir kommen." fauchte sie die Elfe an. Und 5 Minuten später ca, hörte man die Schlafzimmertüre schließen. Wieso auch immer, die ganze Zeit über hatte sie sich nicht aus dem Raum hinaus gewagt. Erst jetzt schlupfte sie barfuß ,mit Pumps in der Hand hinaus. Sie sah sich um, Merlin sah es hier aus. Irgendwas hatte sich verändert, nur was. Leise öffnete sie die Türe und schlich hinab. Als sich eine Türe öffnete, sprang sie hinter eine Statue und bekam ihren Mund nicht mehr zu. "Wo ist diese wertlose Kreatur von Kreacher nur wieder hin." schrie da eine Jungenstimme. Der Junge sah so ähnlich aus wie Sirius, auch die Stimme hörte sich fast so an._

_Hermine biss sich auf den Faustrücken. Vor ihr stand Regulus Black, als Jugendlicher. "Mum!" keifte er gerade. Und keine 10 Sekunden später stand sie vor ihm. Walpurga Black, in Person. „Ja mein Junge, was ist los." zwitscherte sie so fröhlich wie nie. Sie roch ein wenig durch die Gegend. "Hmm, es riecht hier nach Schlammblut." Regulus rollte die Augen. "Mum, das könnte daran liegen, das ich gerade bei einer Feier des Lords war. Mum, Kreacher diese unwürdige Kreatur hat meine neuen Bücher versaut." knurrte er. "Ich regel das, mit Kreacher sowie mit Hogwarts, diesem unwürdigen Laden. Ich überlege, ob ich Dich nach Bulgarien schicken soll."_

_Eine Diskussion später, waren die beiden verschwunden und Hermine huschte ungläubig und leise hinunter und schnell aus dem Haus. Nicht aus zu malen, was gewesen wäre,wenn man sie erwischt hätte. Oh Merlin, wie kam sie nun nur nach Hogwarts? Ihr fiel nur eine Mglkeit ein. Sie pfiff auf ihren Fingern und ein Taxi hielt neben ihr. "Kings Cross." Wie gut das sie immer Geld bei sich trug. Was ging hier nur ab? Was hatten Black für Räume im haus? Sie gab dem Fahrer das Geld und lief zum Bahnsteig 9 ¾. Ob es strafbar war,zu appariern und zaubern,obwohl man noch nicht geboren war? Na gab es hier Fahrpläne? "Junge Lady kann ich ihnen helfen?" Sie wirbelte herum und stand vor einem Schaffner, der eine Uniform trug die einem Zirkusdirektor in nichts nach stand._

„_Ja Sir, ich müsste wissen, wann der nächste Express nach Hogesmead fährt."Der junge Mann vor ihr hob die Braue. "Ja sicher, er fährt immer auf Wunsch." Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab und da stand diese impulsive große Lok samt Waggons. "Danke sir." Sie huschte zum Express hin und stieg ein. Erst im Abteil fiel ihr auf, das die Leute hier eine Mode trugen, die sie nicht kannte. Aber am meisten sorgte sie Regulus und seine Eltern. Sie hatte eine Vermutung, nur sie konnte es selbst nicht glauben, weil es das nicht gab. Heute verging die Fahrt noch langsamer wie es sonst schon der Fall war._

_Std später kam Hermine endlich in Hogesmead an. Da war das Boot an gebunden, welches Hagrid nutzte um die Erstklässler eindrucksvoll hinüber zu fahren. Sie sah sich um, sah das Hagrid gerade was mit dem Schaffner beredete, löste das Boot, sprang hinein und half mit ein wenig Zauber nach. Hagrid bekam das noch nicht mit, erst als sie schon fast bei Hogwarts angekommen war, hörte sie ihn poltern und fluchen .Sie schickte das Boot per Magie zu ihm zurück und rannte nun hinauf zum Schloss. Hermine überholte Prof Mc Gonegall, die am schimpfen war._

„_Saure Zitronenbonbons." warf sie dem Speier entgegen, und wirklich und tatsächlich der Speyer ließ sie passieren .Merlin, dauerte das schon immer so lange bis die Treppe oben war. Dort angekommen, atmete sie drei mal tief durch und klopfte dann an. "Ja kommen sie herein." Na das ließ sie sich ja nicht drei mal sagen. "Prof Dumbledore Sir." Der hob lächelnd die Braue und sah sie an. "Kennen wir uns?" Hermine seufzte und setzte sich hin. "Entschuldigung Sir. Ich bin auch ein wenig müde. Egal." Und dann fing sie an zu plappern. „Ja wir kennen uns. Zumindest kenne ich Ihr zukünftiges Ich. Ich bin Hermine Granger, am 19.09.1979 geboren., Nein falsch ich werde, muss ich mich wohl verbessern._

_Nun wir hatten heute im HQ des Ordens eine kleine Feier, im ehemaligem Hause der Blacks. Tja, ich war mal wieder ein wenig neugierig und habe in meinem Zimmer eine Türe in der Wand gefunden und habe geguckt, was sich drin befindet. Es war als würde ich mit einem Portschlüssel reisen, nur viel extremer. Ich landet an der selben Stelle, hörte mit einmal Mrs und Mr Black im Zimmer reden, ich wartete bis sie weg waren. Und als ich sie sah, ich versteckte mich, sah ich Regulus Black. Und alles als junge Leute, zumindest jünge Leute. Ich fürchte, ich habe eine Zeitreise begangen." Dumbledore strich sich durch seinen Bart._

„_Also da ich denke sie sind so 18 Jahre, müssten wir 1997 haben. Wir haben aber 1977!" Hermine klappte der Mund auf ,sie ließ ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen. "Oh nein, ich wuste es. Und nun?" Albus schmunzelte, sie erinnerte ihn gerade an wen anderes. "Ich werde Mr Sirius Black einen Brief schreiben. Er ist ein guter Junge." Hermine lächelte, als sie Albus über Sirius reden hörte. "Sir bei aller Liebe, auch Regulus ist ,oder wird ein guter Mann werden. Egal, Sirius lebt z zt bei den Potters." Albus nickte und kramte Pergament und Feder herbei, er schrieb kurz eine Notiz. Die Brünette sah zu wie er eine Feder in einen Portschlüssel verwandelte und dann mit dem Brief an Sirius auf Reise schickte. "So Mrs Granger. Wie wäre es wenn wir runter gehen, und ein wenig speisen?"_

_Er erhob sich und bot ihr den Arm an, den sie zögerlich nahm. Sie redeten über Hogwarts, und er war froh zu hören, das was sie ihm erzählte, anscheinend hatte er seine Pläne durch setzen können. Hermine lächelte ihn freundlich an. Auch hier trieb Peeves schon alle in den Wahnsinn. Als sie die große Halle betraten, sah sie Severus Snape, Minerva Mc Gonegall ,Flittwick, und noch 3 andere Schüler da sitzen. "Meine Lieben, wir haben Besuch auf Hogwarts. Hermine Granger. Ihr macht euch alle sicherlich selbst bekannt. Severus, es freut mich Dich zu sehen." Hermine musste direkt neben ihm Platz nehmen. "Also erst einmal Guten Tag, und für alle ich bin Hermine Granger." Jeder einzelne stellte sich vor, man aß, lachte und redete, ja selbst Snape, bis zu dem Moment wo die Türe der großen Halle auf flogen._

„_Ah Mr Black, da sind sie ja." Hermine lächelte ihn freundlich an. Welches Sirius total falsch auffasste, wie sie viel zu spät bemerkte. "Ah,ja, sie haben eine Frage zu meinem zu Hause? Sir, ich bin ni…." Doch Albus winkte lachend ab. "Setzt euch doch erst mal zu uns, und wir reden dann gleich im Büro weiter. Das ist iü unser Gast Hermine Granger ,und das sind die Herren Sirius Black und James Potter." Hermine sah nun James an, ihr Mund klappte los, der sah aus wie Harry, bis auf die braunen Augen. Auch er verstand dies falsch und zwinkerte ihr zu, worauf Snape neben ihr mit den Augen rollte. "Ja, ja unseren guten beiden Charmeuren sind schon so manche Frauen in die Hände gefallen." lachte Minerva, die mittlerweile versöhnt war mit Hermine. "Oh Merlin, nein, nein, so war das nicht gedacht. Er hatte gerade im ersten Moment nur eine frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit einem guten Freund von mir."_

_Eine Std später führte Dumbledore die drei unter den neugierigen Blicken von Snape und dem anderen Slytherin, Mc Dowel hinauf in sein Büro. Die beiden Jungen, waren auf jeden Fall nicht das erste mal hier, denn sie sahen sich nicht neugierig um, sondern setzten sich direkt an den Schreibtisch hin. "Ok, Sirius, was kannst du mir über die Türe und der Kammer in dem Schlafzimmer deiner Eltern sagen." Sirius zischte die Luft ein und hob die Braue. "Gegenfrage, woher kennen sie die Kammer." Albus sah nun Hermine an, dann wieder Sirius._

„_Ok ,da Du davon weißt, James kennt den Gang auch, und Prof Dumbledore vertraue ich bedingungslos. Er würden nie an mir zweifeln." Hermine knurrte innerlich auf, doch er hatte in zwei oder drei Jahren, nach dem Angriff ein wenig an Dir gezweifelt. "Normal dürfen nur wir Vampire davon wissen. Aber bei Ihm mach ich eine ausnah…." Er hob die Braue und nickte lächelnd, als Hermine die Hand hob. "Bei euch zwei meinst Du wohl. Ich bin ja auch kein Vampir." Sirius Braue ging noch höher. "Woher weißt Du dann von der Kammer." knurrte er. "Nun weil ich durch sie hier gelandet bin. Ja so kann man es wohl am besten sagen." Sirius hob nun seinerseits neugierig die Braue._

„_Du bist mit Ihm durch die Zeit gereist?" Sie seufzte, das es nicht einfach werden würde, wusste sie ja schon vorher. "Ja genau." knurrte sie und James fing an über ihr Gesicht an zu lachen. "Moment mal, Du kommst aus einer anderen Zeit?" erkundigte sich James nun? "Ja doch." nuschelte sie, sie kam sich doch schon ein wenig plem plem vor. "Und Du weißt nicht, wie Du das veranstaltet hast?" Sie rollte mit den Augen und nickte mit dem Kopf. "Und Du meinst du seist kein Vampir?" Hermine fing an zu knurren, da es an fing sie zu nerven. "Es war wichtig dies alles zu erfahren. Du bist hundert pro ein Vampir, glaube uns. Nur Vampire können diese Gänge nutzen und sehen, um damit durch die Zeit zu wandeln. Du scheinst aber kein erweckter Vampir zu sein._

_Das bedeutet, Du musst erst einmal erweckt werden, um DEN Gang noch einmal nutzen zu können. Was aber schwierig sein wird, denn wie willst du den Blacks erklären, das du gerade eben DIESEN einen Gang nutzen musst usw usf. Du scheinst Glück gehabt zu haben, dort einfach so ohne auf zu fallen raus gekommen zu sein." Hermine sah hin und her. "Prof Dumbeldore sagen sie doch auch was." Der seufzte und rieb sich durch das Gesicht und zwirbelte hier nach seinen langen Bart. "Hmmm, Moment. Peeves." Der Geist erschien in Null Komma nichts. "Wandel bitte durch die Zeit und gebe mir bitte diesen Brie, in so ca 20 Jahren. Ich werde wissen was zu tun ist." Hermine saß da, na Supi, wenn der Geist Scheiße drauf war, ließ er sie hier sitzen._

_Ihre Finger tippelten auf ihren Oberschenkeln, ihre Füße wippten auf dem Boden auf und ab. Sie biss sich wie üblich auf ihre Unterlippe, wenn sie etwas, oder gar eine Antwort nicht mehr erwarten konnte. Sie besah sich nun erst einmal richtig James und Sirius. James war im Gegensatz von der Natur aus, viel, viel fröhlicher wie Harry. Er strahlte etwas aus, was sie bei Harry selten kennen lernen durfte. Und dies brachte Ihm etwas, was Ihm wahrscheinlich die Mädchen reihenweise vor die Füße warf. Sirius ohne Worte, er war wirklich ein Frauentyp. Ginny würde sich Hals über Kopf in Ihn verlieben. "Mrs Granger sie machen Sachen. Ronald gab mir die Schuld an Ihrem verschwinden. Hallo Mrs Granger, na haben sie sich auch schon in die zwei Idioten verliebt?"_

_Hermine sah auf und sah sich nun den Augen ihres Tränkelehrers gegenüber. Er hatte sich genau über sie gebeugt. "Prof Snape? Merlin sei Dank, wie auch immer sie es geschafft haben hier her zu kommen, um mich ab zu holen." James sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Moment mal, wenn Du 20 Jahre ca aus der Zukunft bist, heißt das, DER DA ist Sni….also Ich meine unser Severus Snape?" Der spürte gerade eine gewisse Befriedigung, das James Respekt vor Ihm bekam. "Richtig Potter, Richtig. Und bedenke Ich unterrichte Deinen Sohn Harry." Hermine schlug Ihm auf den Arm. "Prof, Verzeihung, ABER sie dürfen nichts über die Zukunft sagen." knurrte sie. "Ob der Direktor wohl mit Vergessenszauber arbeiten wird." Er hob die Braue._

„_So nun zu uns beiden hübschen. Ja ich bin hier, nein ich kann sie nicht mit nehmen. Wie ihnen Mr Potter oder Mr Black schon erzählt haben dürfte, müssen sie dafür gewandelt sein. Interessant im übrigen, das sie ein Vampir sind Granger. Wenn sie gewandelt sind, könnte ich beim Lord dafür sorgen, das die Blacks an einem Tage nicht im Hause sind, und sie so rein können, und zurück können." Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Ich soll erweckt werden? Und wie soll das gehen? Soll ich zu einem Vampiren gehen und ihn um Hilfe bitten, das er mich mal rüttelt oder wie?" Snape hob die Braue, entweder die Granger wusste es wirklich nicht, oder sie umschmeichelte Sex gerade. "Wie nennen sie sexuellen Verkehr? Rütteln?" Mal provozieren._

„_SEX?????" Sie sah ihn fragend an. "Wieso Sex, was meinen sie damit Sir." Sie sah sich fragend um, und sah jeden an. "Mrs Granger ein Vampir wird beim Sex von einem anderen Vampiren erweckt." Hermine sah ihn an, schüttelte den Kopf, doch er nickte. "Ich kann doch nicht mit einem Vampiren schlafen." knurrte sie. "Wenn sie es nicht können, werden sie hier bleiben." Hermine seufzte. "Ach ja, mit Potter würde ich es nicht versuchen, da er ihr Onkel ist, oder sollte ich besser sagen, sein wird." Hermine sah Snape an, dann James Potter. "Wie bitte? Woher wissen sie das." knurrte sie. „Oh Verzeihung, ich sprach mit Ihren Eltern. Ihr Grandpa wird auch noch hier her kommen, weil es da noch einiges, was Voldemort betrifft gibt, was sie wohl erfahren sollen, aber eben durch Ihm._

_Man hat aber gebeten, das Ich dabei bin." Hermine nickte und ließ abermals ihren Kopf auf den Tisch fallen. "Sir?" Snape knurrte, ob die Granger das hin bekam. "Wie komme ich an einen Vampiren, der das kann." Na super, nun durfte er ihr Sex Partner suchen oder wie. "Mrs Granger, Black ist einer und er kennt noch genügend andere junge Männer in ihrem Alter." Hermine sah auf und hob die Braue. "Nein, nein nein. Ich habe doch schon in unserer Zeit erwähnt, ich stehe nun mal nicht auf Jungs. Ich stehe auf ältere Männer." knurrte sie und lief rose farbend an. Na super, das wurde ja immer besser. "Mrs Granger, ich denke, das sollten wir alleine besprechen……" Es klopfte und jeder sah auf die Türe._

„_Ja herein." Und rein kam Severus Snape jr. "Severus mein Junge, womit kann ich helfen." Er nickte nur kurz seinem älterem Ich zu. "Ich wollte nur fragen, ob Ich unserem Gast das Schloss zeigen soll." Hermine sah zu Snape, dann zu Ihrem Lehrer, der ein Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte *Ich bin geil auf sie, ich versuche gerade sie zu verführen, in dem ich mit ihnen durch das Schloss wandel.* Laut sagte er jedoch. "Albus das ist eine hervorragende Idee. Hermine, ich melde mich dann die Tage bei Dir, ich suche nach einer Lösung Deines Probs." Damit rauschte er hinaus. Hermine sah zu Dumbledore der schmunzelte. "Eine gute Idee. Hermine dann geh mal mit Severus mit."_

_Und so zog sie los, immer mit dem Hintergedanken, was Snape ihr gerade mental mit geteilt hatte. Sie spürte seinen Blick auf Ihr. Hermine lächelte ihn freundlich an. "So, so woher kommst Du, wieso gehst Du nicht hier auf Hogwarts zur Schule." Hermine hob die Braue auf seine Fragen. "Ich bin privat unterrichtet worden. Nur z zt geht's nicht anders. Ich wohne in essex." Severus sah sie eine zeit lang an. "Sag mal, du bist aber nicht rein Mensch oder. Ich spüre da irgendwas." Sie lächelte scheu, was sollte sie nun sagen. "Du musst keine Sorge haben, Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher."_

_Severus führte sie wirklich durch das ganze Schloss, wenn es am Anfang noch recht steif war, wurde es immer lockerer und lustiger. Nie hätte sie Ihm zu getraut so locker und lustig zu sein, selbst seine zufälligen Berührungen waren Ihr nicht zu wider. Das sie beobachtet wurde, von Ihrem Lehrer Severus Snape bekamen beide nicht mit. Er wusste ja was geschehen würde, er konnte sich noch sehr gut an seine Jugend erinnern. "Wollen wir raus gehen, dort unter die Bäume? Wir sollten die Sonne noch genießen, wer weiß wie oft sie noch scheinen wird mit dieser wärmenden Intensität." Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an, war das wirklich ihr zukünftiger Lehrer?_

_Während sie unter den Bäumen saßen und sprachen, kamen die ersten Schüler an, unter Ihnen auch Regulus Black. Der sah Snape dort sitzen und schlug den weg zu Ihnen ein. "Hallo Severus, welche Schönheit hast Du denn an Deiner Seite?" Hermine lächelte Ihn freundlich an. "Sie ist z zt Gast auf Hogwarts. Hermine Granger. Hermine dies ist Slytherins Gigolo Regulus Black." Hermine tat so, als würde sie aufhorchen. "Black? Bist du mit Sirius verwandt. War doch Sirius, der Junge oben im Büro des Direktors?" Regulus knurrte, woraufhin Severus lachte. "Ja Sirius ist sein Bruder. Appropos, was wollte Dumbledore denn von Black über sein Haus wissen."_

_Regulus horchte auf, und Hermine schluckte einen Moment lang. "Ach es ging um das Hause Gryffindor. Der Direktor hatte gemeint, das es keinen besseren gab, als die beiden als Sprechrohr für das Haus ein zu setzen." Sie lächelte Ihn freundlich an. Sie lief ein wenig rose farbend an, sie log ungerne, aber konnte ja wohl kaum hier die Wahrheit sprechen. Wer weiß ob Snape schon ein Spion für sie war, oder ob er noch voll und ganz hinter dem Lord stand. "Und über die anderen Häuser musstest du nichts erfahren?" Hah sie wusste es doch, das Snape Ihr nicht so einfach und so schnell glauben würde. "Hmm, ja er dachte wohl, das der Hut mich eh nach Gryffindor sortieren wird."_

„_Und wo bist Du nun?" Snape und Black sahen sie erwartungsvoll an, und Ihr fiel nur eins ein. "Das weiß ich nicht, Du hast mich ja für den Spaziergang ab geholt." Hah das war doch mal gut, es war doch einfach, wenn man erst mal drin war. "Sag mal Snape, wieso warst Du heute Nacht nicht auf der Feier?" Hermine schluckte, das wollte sie alles gar nicht hören. "Ich kam nicht hin, der Direktor war nicht davon aufgebaut das ich noch zu einer Feier gehe." knurrte Snape und warf wütend Steine in den See hinein. "Oh wir hatten noch furchtbar viel Spass." lachte Black. Hermine knurrte leise auf, und ließ Ihre Finger knacksen. Beide Jungen sahen sie fragend an._

„_Nichts, ich habe nur was vergessen. Entschuldigt mich Jungs, wir sehen uns später." Damit erhob sie sich und lief schnell hinauf ins Schloss. Snape und Black waren wohl noch eindeutig auf Voldemorts Seite. Hah, wenn er wüsste, das sie nur das dumme Schlammblut war. *Würde ich Dich trotzdem ficken wollen. Hermine mein junges Ich, ist nicht dumm. Er weiß Chancen zu nutzen. Und wenn er es nachher nur beim Lord genützt hätte. Aber keine Sorge, dank Dir bin ich auf der richtigen Seite gekommen, genau wie Black und noch drei -Leuten.* Hermine wirbelte herum und suchte Snape, aber sie fand Ihn nicht._

„_Suchst Du wen?" Mit einem Ruck hatte sie sich umgedreht und stand vor Lily Evans, sie war auf dem ersten Blick liebenswürdig und man musste sie mögen. "Nein, Ich dachte mir würde jemand hinter her laufen. War wohl nur ein Geist oder so. Hi ich bin Hermine Granger, Gast auf Hogwarts." Sie lächelte und reichte ihr die Hand. "Hi ich bin Lily Evans." Die Augen waren im Original noch umwerfender. "Uah, Hermine Du musst auf Deinen Umgang achten?" Hermine knurrte, als sie Black hörte und drehte sich herum. "Wieso? Was ist an meinem Umgang so verkehrt." knurrte sie wütend._

„_Nun sagen wir es so, das verdreckte Blut." grinste Regulus, Sirius und James schossen aus einer Ecke hervor, doch Hermine versprühte so eine starke Aura, das sie nichts tun konnten. "Black ich sage Dir eins. Ja ich bin ein Reinblut, Ich bin mächtig, und eins hat man mich gelehrt, das es nicht auf sich hat wenn man sich unter einander vermehrt. Bestes Beispiel sind Crabbe und Goyle, guck Dir an, was dabei rum kommt. Ich könnte Dir noch viele Beispiele nennen. Und glaub mir Muggelstämmige können auch sehr gut zaubern, und sind oft genug mächtiger als ein Reinblut."_

_Snape hob die Braue, er müsste sie nun verachten, aber nein, er mochte sie nur noch mehr. "Was Du verteidigst ein Schlam…." Hermine war mit drei Schritten bei Ihm und hielt Ihm, wie damals in Ihrem dritten Jahr bei Malfoy, den Zauberstab an die Kehle. "Sage nie in meiner Nähe Schlammblut." fauchte sie. Severus war beeindruckt, wenn auch nur deshalb das sie eine silberne Aura hatte. Sie war eine Slytherin, dazu noch DIE Slytherin. Er musste sie haben, er war sich sicher das Sirius und James das auch gesehen hatten. ~Sev alter Junge, hast Du die Aura gesehen?~ Lucius Malfoy war hinter seinen Freund getreten, und sah nun wie er unauffällig nickte. ~Halte sie Dir warm, würde ich nicht schon Narcissa versprochen sein, würde ich sie schnappen.~ Snape drehte sich um und ein kurzes Grinsen schlich sich in sein Gesicht. *Das werde ich auf jeden Fall tun, ich brauche aber Deine Hilfe. Sie mag Schlammblüter, wir müssen die anderen erst einmal ruhiger stellen, oder sie überzeugen, das wir auf Ihr Gewäsch eingehen. Und können sie später dann ja noch von unserer Sache überzeugen. ABER noch eine Frage, woher kennt sie Crabbe und Goyle, die beiden sind doch noch gar nicht da.*_


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo ihr lieben, ich danke euch erst einmal für die kommis. Es tut mir leid, das es so lange gedauert hat, bis ich wieder up loade. Aber bis heute war ich mir nicht klar, ob und wie es weiter gehen soll. Drei Tage nach dem ich die ff up geloaded habe, ist meine Mutter gestorben. Ich konnte die ff nicht weiter schreiben, ich hing fest ,war wirklich nah dran sie komplett zu löschen. ABER ich habe mich anders entschieden. Wäre nett, wenn ihr mir weiter Kommis gibt, im nächsten Chap gehe ich dann auch auf sie ein. Nun wünsche ich viel Spass.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_~Eine interessante Frage, sie scheint eh irgendwas an sich zu haben, was hmm nennen wir es außergewöhnliches. Ok wir sollten einschreiten.~ Lucius trat nun nach vorne mit Severus und zog Regulus und Hermine auseinander. "Es reicht Reg, es ist Ihre Einstellung, und die ist ja auch ok. Severus mag Lily Evans schließlich auch, sie sind auch seit Ihrer Kindheit befreundet." knurrte Lucius und sah Regulus mit einem Blick an, das der nur die Braue hob. "Ok, ok verzeih Hermine, meine Erziehung." nuschelte der Black jüngste._

_Sirius Braue ging mindestens bis zur Kopfmitte, als er diesen Satz hörte. Auch James sah sich um, was ging hier vor, das Lucius und Severus Hermine und Muggel geborene in Schutz nahmen ?"Ok Frieden." Hermine lächelte entwaffnend und reichte Regulus die Hand, sie musste sich am Riemen reißen, sonst würden ihre Pläne nie was. "Hermine." Sie wirbelte herum, als sie die dunkle, samtige Stimme ihres Lehrers vernahm. "Ja." Sie schluckte ,er hatte einen Schalk im Gesicht. "Ich habe da wen mit gebracht." Damit trat er auf Seite und Hermine schrie auf und rannte los. "Harry." James hob die Braue und sah Harry an, und er wusste direkt mit wem er es zu tun hatte._

„_Danke, Danke." Damit flog ihm nun Hermine in die Arme und küsste ihn. "Hermine ist schon gut." nuschelte dieser nun verlegen. Also das war Ihm ja auch noch nicht untergekommen, zwei Schüler die Ihn an einem Tag in die Arme flogen und eine küsste Ihn sogar noch dazu. Sie löste sich und war doch schon rot, sie schämte sich. "Sorry, nur habe ich mich so gefreut." James grinste, während Snape jr zu knurren schien. "Ich wollte nur eben Potter bringen." Damit wirbelte er herum und weg war er. Severus musste es wissen, er sah Hermine an. "Darf ich Dich kurz sprechen." Nicht hier vor Potter und Black, das sie ihn noch erniedrigen könnten. Ein paar Meter weiter, blieb er stehen. "Ist einer der beiden dein Lover?"_

_Hermine sah ihn an, und grinste. "Ne, ne Harry ist mein bester Freund und Cousin. Tja und der andere, der iü auch Severus heißt, der würde eher sich von einer Schlange einen blasen lassen, als das er mich auch nur anfasst. Wieso fragst du." kam es nun scheinheilig von ihr. "Nur so, hätte ja sein können, dann hätte ich Regulus oder andere Interessenten vor gewarnt." Oh ja, das war ja mal ne lahme Ausrede. Hermine lief wieder zurück zu Harry. "Na Cousin und mein bester Freund. Was gibt es neues, außer das Ron ein Spinner ist." Harry kam aus dem Grinsen nicht mehr hinaus. "Ach, irgendwie verändert sich alles minütlich, seit du hier bist."_

_Hermine lächelte ihn freundlich an. "Was genau meinst du damit?" fragte sie, als die Slytherins sich verabschiedet hatten." Harry sah unsicher auf James Lily und Sirius. "Oh Lily erfährt es eh, und Prof Dumbeldore wird den ein oder anderen Zauber nutzen. Und die beiden Jungen wissen es schon." Harry rollte mit den Augen, was war nur mit der vorsichtigen Hermine. "Ok, ok, also James und Lily, also eher Mum und Dad konnten sich mit mir verstecken, Peter wurde niemals ihr Geheimniswahrer, sondern doch Sirius. Voldemort griff mich aber trotzdem an, es geschah das selbe wie damals, aber eben meine mum und Dad waren dummys. Aber da Mum ihre Liebe für den Angriff auf den Dummy übertrug, geschah mir nichts. Offiziell wuchs ich bei den Dursleys auf, in Wirklichkeit waren es aber meine Eltern. Und auch im vierten Jahr, schaffte er es wieder zu kommen._

_Sirius musste auch nie nach Askaban, die Rumtreiber sind alle mit Sn…  
Prof Snape befreundet. Aber auch mit Malfoy und Co. Regulus hat an dem Tag auf Gwen gewartet, und kam so auch wieder mit zurück. Er spionierte mit Snape und Malfoy wirklich sehr, sehr gut. Die Longbottoms konnten sich auch verstecken ,und so kamen Lestrange nie an sie ran. Du errätst nicht wieso. Crouch ist Spion für uns." Lily sah Harry an, als wäre er nicht richtig im Kopf. "Wieso soll ich mich mit Jame u s verstecken. Und wieso nennst du uns im nächsten Moment Mum nd Dad. James, Siri was geht hier ab?"_

_Sie sah Hermine an, und dann langsam schaltete sie. "Oh mein Gott, ihr seit durch die Zeit gereist." Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund, doch dann sprang etwas in ihre Augen, was wohl keiner kannte, denn die Jungs guckten sie auch skeptisch an. "Wie habt ihr das gemacht? ICH WILL DAS AUCH!! Du bist unser Sohn, Oh Merlin, das ist ja echt fantastisch. Hmm, also heiraten James und ich doch? Trewlawny soll Recht behalten? Na Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Was soll das heißen mit dem Angriff?" Hermine fing an zu lachen, und das stoppte Lily vorerst. "Halt, halt, wowo so viele Fragen auf einmal." James bekam den Schalk in die Augen zurück._

„_Wer redet hier die ganze Zeit von heiraten, schwängern kann ich Dich auch ohne Heirat." grinste er. WAM bekam er eine von Lily mit. "Wage es ja nie so noch mal mit mir zu reden, wenn Du mich wirklich haben willst. Du darfst mir erst einmal in nächster Zeit beweisen wie ernst es Dir ist." Damit lief sie lächelnd davon, und ein jeder wusste, sie würde es James nicht einfach machen. "Oh man wie….also Mädchen." knurrte James. Sirius lachte gehässig, und Remus der gerade um die Ecke kam, sah ihn fragend an. "Was ist denn hier los. Hi, wow wer ist das? Dein Zwilling?" Er sah nur noch Harry an. Hermine lächelte ihn freundlich an._

„_Hi ich bin Hermine Granger, das ist Harry Potter und den Rest erklären wir Dir gerne wo anders." Sie knurrte auf, da kam Peter auf sie zu. "Krätze was tust Du schon hier? Ich denke Du kommst morgen mit dem Express." staunte Sirius. "Nee, es war gestern eine kleine Feier hier hin der Nähe, und da durfte ich hin und dann direkt von dort hier her." Hermine fauchte auf, Harry hob fragend die Braue. "Nichts. Später." nuschelte sie. "Wow wer ist er? Hast Du einen Bruder?" kam es nun von Krätze. "Nein, ein Cousin. Frappierende Ähnlichkeit, ich weiß. Das ist Harry, und das ist Hermine Granger." Peters Augen glitzerten mit einmal eigenartig, zum ersten mal seit sie ihn je gesehen hatte, spürte sie ein Schaudern ihren Rücken entlang gleiten. "Wer bist du süße Maus denn." Irgs. "Peter so spricht man nicht mit Frauen." knurrte James. Er hatte den Satz des Verrates noch im Hinterkopf._

„_Auch wenn ich Potter damit recht geben muss, aber so spricht man nicht mit einer Lady." Jeder drehte sich zu der Stimme um, und Hermine glaubte Ihren Ohren nicht trauen zu können und auch ihren Augen nicht zu trauen. Harry fragte sich, was hier vor sich ging. "Barty Crouch jr, schöne Frau. Sorry für sein Benehmen, furchtbar." knurrte er und drängte Peter bei Seite. "Crouch du gehst doch seit den Ferien nicht mehr hier auf Hogwarts zur Schule." knurrte nun Sirius Black. "Nein, das tu ich wohl nicht. Was ich gerade außerordentlich schlimm finde. Aber ich muss zum Direktor, ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder. Ach Peter, die Idioten Crabbe und Goyle wollen Dich sehen. J.E.T.Z.T!!!" Damit küsste er ihre Hand und lief weiter._

„_Na das erzähle dem mal in ca 17 Jahren, das er Deine Hand geküsst hat." Hermine lächelte ihn freundlich an. Óder eher beschämend, verlegen, nein Harry fand nicht das passende Wort. Er besah sich nun die Rumtreiber, und musste bei jedem einzelnem grinsen. "Potter hör auf so dämlich zu grinsen ,das ist ja gruselig. Ihr nehmt euch nichts Du und James." lachte Sirius. "Komm wir gehen in den dritten Stock, in das leere Klassenzimmer, dort können wir Remus auch alles erklären." schlug er nun vor. Hermine und Harry nickten sich zu und folgten den dreien._

„_Wer ist sie nur, ob sie wirklich Hermine Granger heißt? Sie ist auf jeden Fall verwandt mit Slytherin, das sah man an der mächtigen silbernen Aura. Die hat nur ein Slytherin, die stärkste die ich bisher gesehen habe war weiß. Reg und von daher musst du Dich, was die Schlammblüter an geht z zt ein wenig zurück halten. Snape will sie sich schnappen und zu sein machen. was ich gut verstehe, und wir können sie so langsam und sicher auf unsere Seite bringen. Wir müssen so tun, als würden wir uns von ihr überzeugen lassen, das die Schlammblüter gute und nette Leute, aber allen voran gute Zauberer und Hexen sind. Ich werde mit dem Lord reden, so das ihm nichts falsches zu Ohren kommen wird."_

_Hermine lächelte die Jungen Runde freundlich an. Remus konnte nicht glauben, das was er da gerade gehört hatte. "Na das wird ja ein lustiges Jahr. Denn ich denke, auch wenn du schnell gewandelt bist, so schnell kommst du auch nicht hinein in das ehrwürdige Haus der Blacks. Also hatten wir Recht, und Regulus ist wirklich ein Anhänger Voldemorts. Aber das mit Peter diese Ratte." knurrte Remus. "Hört mal, ihr müsst euch weiterhin ganz normal benehmen. Er darf nichts mit bekommen." bat Hermine sie eindringlich. Sie erhob sich und strich die Robe glatt. Sie lächelte sie freundlich an. "Ich werde dann jetzt endlich hoch gehen ,in den Gemeinschaftsraum, ich muss mich auf den Unterricht morgen vorbereiten."_

„_Unterricht? Sie denkt an Unterricht? Sie macht gerade die spannendste Reise ihres Lebens und sie denkt an Unterricht?" Remus konnte nicht glauben, was er da zu hören bekam. Harry fing an sich zu schütteln vor lachen. "Glaube es mir, es wird Zeiten geben, da würdest du mich tadeln für diesen Satz." Harry sah aus dem Fenster hinaus, es dämmerte schon ein wenig. "Es ist bald Vollmond. Wann gehst du zur heulenden Hütte?" Er sah nun Remus an, der ihn an sah. „Du kennst mein Problem?" Harry rollte mit den Augen. "Oh Remus, sieh es doch nicht als dein Problem an ,sondern eher als deinen zweiten, wenn auch ungewollten Charakter an. Du musst nur mit ihm über einkommen. Oh bitte lass mich mit."_

„_Harry, vielleicht ist Remus in eurer Zeit ein zahmer Werwolf. Aber hier ist Remus alles andere als das." tadelte James ihn. "Merlin Krone du hörst dich wie sein Dad an." lachte Sirius. Nun sahen sie sich an und fingen an zu lachen, bis vor ihnen ein weißer Schneeleopard stand. "WOW!" platzte es aus allen synchron heraus, während sich Harry wieder verwandelte. "Du kannst mit." Remus war sich sicher, das es eine lustige Nacht werden würde. "Kommt lasst uns hoch, Snape und Malfoy haben heute Nachtaufsicht. Und ich habe keine Lust deswegen alle Punkte zu verlieren, bevor wir überhaupt welche haben."_

_Hermine sah sich im Gemeinschaftraum um, Lily saß dort mit einer Hexe mit dunklem Haar und sie blätterten im Klitterer. Sie lächelte die beiden freundlich an. Sie schien doch anders wie andere Mädchen zu sein, bisher hatte sie sich immer vorgestellt, das Lily wie sie selbst wäre. Eben nicht am Klitterer und Kichern interessiert. "Frank!" strahlte gerade die junge Frau, als das Portrait sich öffnete und ein junger Mann ein trat, der aus sah wie Neville. Frank? "Alice Schatz, Mum hat mich mit dem Portschlüssel hier hin geschickt, da sie wohl mit bekommen hat, das Voldemort den Express angreifen will. Lily." Der junge Mann sprach richtig stolz, mit geschwollener Brust. Frank? Alice? Nevilles Eltern._

_Sein Blick fiel nun auf Hermine, und er sah sie stechend an. Nun wusste sie wieso er so ein guter Auror war. "Wer isn das?" nuschelte er ein wenig zu auffällig. "Oh das ist so ne coole Sache, sie ist durch die Zeit ge….." Hermine sprang auf und wollte Lily aufhalten. "Nein Lily, egal jetzt hast du es ihnen eh gesagt. Könntest du bittte, oder eher, könntet ihr es bitte sonst keinem sagen. Dumbeldore kann nicht so viel zauber nutzen." Frank und Alice sahen Lily an, und hoben ihre Brauen. "Und den Scheiß glaubst du?" knurrte Frank. "Na wartet, bis ihr gleich Harry kennen lernt, dann fragt ihr mich das nicht mehr." Die beiden waren wirklich skeptisch, an manchen Gestiken usw, konnte man wirklich Neville erkennen._

„_Gehen Deine Eltern auch nach Hogwarts." Sie sah das Frank versuchte hinaus zu bekommen, von wem sie die Tochter ist. "Nein, meine Eltern sind Muggel ,nein stimmt nicht ganz. Ich habe erst hier erfahren, das es nicht stimmt das sie gar keine Muggel sind." Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an. Frank sah sie weiterhin zweifelnd an. "Nun lass es gut sein, ich lasse meine Okklumentik Walle nicht fallen." knurrte Hermine. "Frank? Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, das es unhöflich ist, ungefragt, in die Gedanken anderer Leute ein zu dringen." knurrte nun Alice. "Ist ja schon gut." Als das Portrait aufsprang kamen die Jungs hinein, und Alice und Frank sahen nun Harry. "Wow, du hast James Gesicht aber Lilys Augen, wow ihr seit wirklich aus der Zukunft."_

„_Hermine, tratsch es doch nicht an je….." kam es empört von Harry. "Potter, wage es nie wieder zu behaupten ich würde tratschen. Lily hat sich verplaudert." fauchte sie nun wütend. "Ich bin draussen, falls mich jemand sucht." damit rauschte sie davon. Also das gab es jawohl nicht, Harry, der gerade sie kennen musste, behauptete ihr freund zu sein. Sie lief direkt zum See hinab, wo sie sich auf den Steg setzte, ihre Schuhe aus zog und ihre Füße in den See baumeln ließ. "Hi, was dagegen, wenn ich mich zu dir setze." Sie brauchte sich nicht um zu drehen, um zu wissen, das es Snape war._

„_Nein, nein setz dich ruhig hin." Er tat es ihr gleich und zog sich die Schuhe aus, um die Füße im Wasser baumeln zu lassen. Das Harry aus dem Fenster sah, und mit bekommen hatte, dass Snape wie aus dem nichts, als wäre er appariert, gekommen war konnte niemand ahnen. Er fragte sich gerade, was es damit auf sich hatte. Man konnte nicht apparieren oder so, das hatte ihm Dumbledore damals erzählt, das es schon seit Jahrhunderten so war. Na das würde er im Auge behalten. Auch wenn er wusste, das Snape auf der guten Seite war, musste er heraus bekommen, was es damit auf sich hatte._

„_Wieso bist du nicht bei deinen Hauskameraden?" Hermine sah Severus auf seine Frage hin an. "Wieso bist du nicht bei deinen Hauskameraden." gab sie diese Frage zurück. Er lächelte sie an, was Hermine umwerfend fand. "Ok, ok. Nun ich gehe seit Jahren hier auf Hogwarts zur Schule, mich wird keiner mehr mit Fragen zu texten. Und für mich ist es nichts besonderes mehr. Also?" Er grinste sie nun an. "Ok, ok. Ich habe keine Lust darauf, ich habe einfach die wichtigsten Dinge beantwortet und habe den Rest dann Harry überlassen." Seine Braue ging ein Stück höher. "Das ist aber mal gar nicht so Gryffindor like."_

_Was hätte sie darauf antworten sollen? Sie saß noch 2 Std mit Severus am See, bis Lily kam und nach fragen sollte vom Direktor ob sie denn zum Abendbrot kommen würden. Severus lehnte ab, er bat aber Hermine und Lily, Lucius zu ihm zu schicken. Hermine fragte sich, was die beiden wohl mit einander zu bereden zu hätten. "Was hast du denn mit Severus hier am See gemacht?" Sie sah Lily nun an und hob die Braue! "Wieso magst du ihn?" Lily lachte leise auf und schüttelte ihre Haare. "Ja, aber nur als Freund. Uns sagt man immer nach, das wir was von einander wollen. Aber wir verstehen uns nur gut."_

_Hermine musste sich zwischen Regulus und Barty Crouch jr setzten. "Lucius? Du sollst bitte zum Steg hinter der peitschenden Weide, am See hinaus kommen, Severus wollte gerne mit dir was bereden." bat sie Lucius direkt. Was ihr nicht auffiel ,das sie exakt die Bezeichnung, der peitschenden Weide gegeben hatte. Lucius merkte es aber, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken, nickte nur dankend, erhob sich und nahm sich vor, Severus danach zu fragen. Hermine lächelte ihn freundlich an. Sie beobachtete den wilden Haufen hier in der großen Halle. In dieser Zeit kam man wohl noch wie und wann man wollte. Oder lag es an Franks Aussage von vorhin?_

„_Hermine? Gehst du mit nach Hogesmead zum BHF? Wir wollen ein paar Freunde vom Express abholen." Hah, das durfte man bei ihr in der Zeit auch nicht mehr. "Ja sicher, warte eben ich muss nur noch kurz duschen." Komisch es hatte ihr hier gefallen, diese Dinge zu tun. Die Mädchen waren hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen, wo auch schon die Rumtreiber samt Harry saßen. "Wo geht ihr denn hin?" Harry war wohl auch ein wenig später gekommen, und hatte es nicht mit bekommen._

„_Wir gehen zum BHF ein paar Freunde der Mädchen abholen. Können wir nach dem zum See?" Harry nickte und sah ihr hinter her. Was sie wohl von ihm wollte. Bis sie mit einmal stehen blieb und ihn an sah. "Harry? Komm mal bitte kurz." Sie wollte wohl nicht das einer der Jungen was mit bekam. "Ja was ist?" Er hob die Braue als er vor ihr stand. "Sag mal, wie willst du zurück kommen. Da du wohl auch erst NACH meiner Abreise erfahren hast, das du ein Vampir bist, bist du ja auch noch nicht gewandelt." Das er Rot an lief, ließ sie die Braue an heben. "WER? Welches Mädchen ist ein Vampir in Hogwarts." War sie nun neugierig. "Kein Mädchen. Draco Malfoy." Hermines Mund klappte auf. "Er ist ein Junge, er ist mit Gin zusammen."_

_Ein paar Std später saßen sie am See. "Also gut, du willst das mit Draco erklärt haben, richtig?" Sie nickte mit dem Kopf. "Ok, also am Abend der Feier sind wir zu dritt auf Gins Zimmer verschwunden, und hatten eine wirklich heiße Nacht. Irgendwann kam es dazu, das Draco meinte, das er bisexuell ist, und mich gerne poppen würde. Hermine ich habe ihn angeguckt wie ein Auto. Und auch Ginny war total begeistert, und es erregte sie der Gedanke. Tja, erst wollte ich nicht. Drac schlug mir vor, mich erst einmal zu streicheln, dann würden wir ja sehen, ob alles stehen blieb oder ob es nicht geht. Tja, was soll ich sagen, es erregte mich, wollte es nur noch nicht zu geben._

_Also fing er an mich mit dem Mund zu verwöhnen, und ich kam schneller als Hippogreife abheben. Nun ja, da gab ich endlich zu, das ich es geil fand, und ich wollte mehr. Nach dem du dann in dem Gang warst, wollte ich auch hin. Snape aber klärte mich über den Gang auf ,bis dann Peeves kam. Tja, und dann kam dein Grandpa und wir wurden aufgeklärt. Ich sagte sofort ,das ich auch gewandelt werden will, und sie mir sagen sollten wer ein weiblicher Vampir wäre. Pustekuchen, als Snape grinste kam es mir schon komisch vor. Aber er erklärte mir dann grinsend, das nur MÄNNLICHE Vampire einen wandeln können._

_Draco erklärte sich sofort bereit dazu, und ich war mit ihm einverstanden. Und wen hast du dir aus gesucht, Snape erwähnte du hättest schon wen." Hermine hob die Braue. "Was? Er meinte, er sucht mir wen in dem Alter, wo ich drauf stehe." Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an. Na das waren ja mal Neuigkeiten, nun wusste sie wenigstens WER an dem Abend mit Gin auf ihrem Zimmer war. "Bist du auch bi oder schwul?" Sie sah ihn an. "Hermine, ich habe doch gerade gesagt, das ich eigentlich nur mit hoch gegangen war, weil ich mit Draco mit Ginny schlafen wollte. Ich bin bi-sexuell, ich wollte dich eh um Unterstützung bitten."_

_Hermine hob ihre Braue. "Wobei?" Ein Grinsen, ein verschämtes lag auf seinem Gesicht. "Ich will Luna!" Hermine sah ihn nun mit großen Augen an. "L.U.N.A?? Die Luna? Also ich meine, du weiß ich habe nichts gegen Luna? Aber wie kommt es das du Luna willst?" Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr. "Ach es fing im während der DA an, und wurde immer stärker, nur weiß ich nicht, was sie davon hält." Hermine lächelte ihn freundlich an. "Dann werden wir es eben in unserer Zeit heraus finden."_

_Hermine freundete sich die nächsten Wochen mit Severus und Lucius an. Wenn die beiden Jungen auch eher im Sinn hatten, Hermine auf ihre Seite und für Severus zu gewinnen. Aber nach und nach kamen ihnen Zweifel an Voldemorts Parolen, selbst Lucius mochte mit einmal Lily. Nach und nach gewann Hermine mit ihrem Charme und ihrer Überzeugungskunst die Jungs und ein paar ihrer Freunde auf ihre Seite. Und Severus wollte Hermine mehr denn je, er wollte sie ehelichen, er musste nur heraus finden bei wem er um sie werben musste. Bellatrix und Hermine kamen absolut nicht mit einander aus._

_._


	3. Chapter 3

Bellatrix, Bellatrix war ein Thema für sich selbst. Sie glaubte kein Wort, auch wenn Voldemort bei einem Treffen bekannt gab, das einige seiner Anhänger auf Hogwarts, nun sich öffentlich als Freunde der Schlammblüter aus geben würden. Pah, die wollten ihren Lord doch nur täuschen, irgendwas steckte doch dahinter. Und ehrlich? Was war nur an dieser Hermine dran? Ihr Severus wollte jetzt diese kleine Schlampe an seiner Seite haben und ehelichen. Ja sicher, sie war mit Rudolphus zusammen. Aber auch nur auf dem Geheiß ihres Lords, wen aber Severus endlich seine Liebe zu ihr entdecken würde, würde sie auch eine Strafe des Lords entgegen nehmen. Und der Lord würde sie ja nicht hart bestrafen, sie war seine beste Anhängerin, seine treuste.

Hermine lief gerade nach unten in die Kerker, wo sie nun Zaubertränke bei Slughorn hatten. Sie wurde mit einem Ruck in eine kühle und dunkle Nische gezogen. "So du dreckige Schlammblut liebhaberin. Ich werde es dir nur einmal sagen. LASS die Finger von meinem Severus. Er gehört mir, wir werden heiraten. Und ich lasse es nicht zu, das sowas dreckiges wie Du, seine reine und saubere Haut verdreckt." Hermine hob die Braue, als Bellatrix sie so schrill an zischte. "Hör mal Schätzchen. A Bist Du mit Lestrange zusammen, ich bin mal gespannt was er dazu sagt. B Muss Severus wohl selbst entscheiden mit wem er zusammen sein will. C Geht es dich gar nichts an, mit wem ich was habe oder mit wem nicht. D Höre auf mich zu beleidigen, ich bin reiner als Dein weißer Arsch. E Und nun lass mich gehen, ich muss pünktlich beim Unterricht sein."

Hermine lief los und sah nun nicht wie Bellatrix mit ihrem Zauberstab auf sie zielte. Aber jemand anders, die zufällig vorbei kam und ihren Arm gegen die Wand drückte. "Schwesterherz lass es, Du weißt was der Lord gesagt hat. Und hör auf an Severus zu denken, verschwende lieber Deine Gedanken an die Verlobung von Dir und Rudolphus. Und nun komm Sluggi wartet nicht gerne." zischte die sonst so ruhige Narcissa ihre Schwester an. Erst jetzt bekam Hermine etwas mit und drehte sich um, und sah wie Cissa gerade noch den Arm ihrer Schwester los ließ. „Was ist los. Hast Du Dich auch schon von das da anstecken lassen?" knurrte Bella wütend und ordnete ihre Kleidung. Die beiden Black Schwestern sahen sich voller Hass einen Moment an, dann lächelten beide, nickten und liefen dann los. Hermine lief kopfschüttelnd weiter, sie würde mit Bellatrix aufpassen müssen. Aber die bekam noch ihre Abrechnung, das ließ sie nicht auf sich sitzen.

Severus spürte Hermines Ärger und sah sie fragend an, aber sie winkte nur ab. Und mit einmal bekam sie einen Schalk in den Augen. „Würdest Du mit spielen?" Nun ging seine Braue hinauf. "Wobe?" Hermine sah noch einmal zu Bellatrix und ihrem Freund, sie tat wirklich so, als hätte das Gespräch nie statt gefunden. "Hmm, sagen wir es so, Bellatrix Le..ähm Black ein wenig ärgern." Snape grinste und nickte, und Hermine kam ihm ein wenig näher. Slughorn verteilte die Aufgaben, und zum Glück mussten sie paar Aufgaben erledigen. Bellatrix merkte eine Veränderung und drängte nun ihren Freund an den Tisch vor Hermine und Severus, sie setzte sich so hin, das sie jedes Wort verstehen musste. "Sag mal Hase, was machst Du heute Mittag." Hermine war vorbereitet, das Severus vor Schreck was fallen ließ und arbeitete mit Gegenzauber dagegen.

Sie zwinkerte ihm schnell zu. "Wieso? Ich dachte, wir gehen zusammen nach Hogesmead Süße" Bellatrix sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Hermine Snape über dem Rücken strich und Snape Hermine auf die Wange küsste. Sie sprang kreischend auf, zog ihren Zauberstab und zielte auf Hermine. Womit sie nicht rechnete, das nun einige ihrer eigenen Hauskameraden ihren Stab zogen und auf sie zielten. "HALLO; HALLO!!! WAS IST DENN HIER LOS!!! JEDEN ZAUBERSTAB ZURÜCK AN ORT UND STELLE!!! ICH WILL EINE ERKLÄRUNG!" schrie Slughorn wütend. Jeder sah nun zu Bellatrix und der Prof sah sie wütend an. "Mrs Black?" Seine eigene Schülerin, aus seinem eigenen Haus? "Die wollte mich angreifen, ich habe mich nur verteidigt." Hermine war empört. "Was Du Idiotin? Was hat sie denn getan? Hermine strich Sev über den Rücken und er küsste sie, nichts anders ist geschehen. Bist Du zufällig eifersüchtig." knurrte Lucius wütend. Na warte, das würde beim Lord ankommen. "Sir? Dürfte ich mich um meine Schwester kümmern. Sie wissen schon, die Blacks wissen immer was in solchen unangebrachten Fällen zu tun ist." Slughorn sah Narcissa an, die Zorn und Wut in den Augen hatte, nickte und sah wie Cissa ihre Schwester mit sich zog. Hermine lächelte Lucius dankbar und Severus freundlich an.

James und Sirius sahen nun mit großen Augen zu Hermine, dann zu Lily und Remus die selig lächelten, was gab es denn da zu lächeln. „Was lächelt ihr so dämlich?" zischte er auch direkt hinüber. „Wieso die beiden sind doch ein niedliches Pärchen!" kam es von Remus. "EIN NIEDLICHES Pärchen? Sagt mal habt ihr sie noch alle beisammen sitzen. Hermine und Snievelus? Die passen nicht zusammen." schrie James nun. "Ach nein? Und wieso nicht?" zwitscherte Hermine von hinten. "Weil ich sie mit Sirius verkup…..Hermine." Die hob nun ihre Braue und sah ihn spottend an. "Du willst mich mit Sirius verkuppeln? Bei aller Liebe James, aber Siri und ich sind uns einig, das wird nichts. Ich dachte ihr hättet schon längst darüber gesprochen?" Nun sah sie Sirius an, der sie nur frech an grinste. "Ich dachte, das Du es nicht gerne hättest, wenn ich es James erzähle."

Severus hörte interessiert zu, Hermine und Black hatten probiert ein Paar zu sein? Wann, wie war es ihm nur entgangen? Aber es war interessant zu hören, das sie nicht auf diesen Aufschneider von einem Kerl rein fiel. Nun würde er nur noch mehr sich in die Sache hinein knien. Er sah wie Hermine sich wieder an ihren Tisch gesellte und ihn anlächelte. "Sag mal, was hast Du wirklich heute Nachmittag vor?" Hermine sah auf und war verblüfft, DIESES lächeln hatte sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen, und es verursachte eine Achterbahn in ihrem Bauch. "Ähm ich wollte nach Hogesmead gehen und im Buch Antiquar nach einem Buch suchen. Wieso?" Sie sah ihn fragend an, was wollte er denn von ihr. "Wenn Du nichts dagegen hast, gehe ich mit. Oder wir treffen uns dort im Cafe? Oder gehen eine Kleinigkeit essen?"

Hermine ließ die Pipette fallen und sah ihn lauernd an. „Wo ist der Haken? Willst Du Dich nun über mich lustig machen?" Er hob nun seine Braue und sah ein wenig beleidigt aus. "Mache ich Scherze? Nein!!" Er hob die Pipette per Zauber auf, nach dem er sie heil gehext hatte. "Ähm gerne, holst Du mich am Portrait ab, oder wollen wir uns doch erst dort treffen." Sie stotterte nur noch herum, und errötete, was Severus nun lächeln ließ. "Nein ich hol Dich gerne ab, so gegen 14 Uhr? Oder ist Dir das zu früh." Hermine schüttelte ihre Locken und fragte sich was mit Severus los war. "Nein, 14 Uhr ist in Ordnung." Sie widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit, und fragte sich nur was los ist. Oh Merlin, der erwachsene Snape würde sie bis in vierhundert Jahren nachsitzen lassen.

Harry sah dem interessiert und grinsend zu, na das konnte ja mal lustig werden. James stieß ihm mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen. „Was grinst Du so? Sie ist Deine Freundin, er Dein Lehrer!" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern ."Sie passen perfekt zusammen." James sah ihn nun wirklich verblüfft an. „Nee, die würd e so perfekt zu Siri passen." Harry lachte auf. "Glaub mir, das würden sie nicht. Aber ich verrate Dir was, was Sirius aber nicht weiß. Im fünften Jahr habe ich mit bekommen, wie die beiden in den Weihnachtsferien eine Sex Affaire hatten." Nun hob James seine Braue und grinste wie ein Breitmaulfrosch. "Ok damit kann ich leben. Lass uns weiter machen, bevor Slugi noch zu viel bekommt."

Was Hermine wunderte war, das Bellatrix und Narcissa Black beiden nicht zurück in die Unterrichtsstunde kamen. Und Severus verspätete sich dann auch noch um eine ganze Stunde am Nachmittag um sie ab zu holen. Sie wollte schon gerade alleine los gehen, da sie wirklich gerne in das Antiquariat gehen wollte. "Oh Danke Mr Snape, das Du auch noch kommst." knurrte sie nun wütend als er kam. "Sorry, aber ich musste zu…..also Ich musste kurz weg. Können wir los. Ich muss mit Dir reden." Hermine rollte mit den Augen und nickte mit dem Kopf. "Harry bis später." Severus schien ein wenig unruhig, Hermine knurrte, das nervte. "Sev, lass uns eben dort am See sitzen gehen. Dann erklär mir bitte, was Du möchtest, oder mit mir bereden willst. Vorher will ich nirgends mit Dir hingehen. Und vor allem sprech es frei heraus, ich reiße Dir für nichts den Kopf ab." Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an.

Eine Zeit lang sagte Severus gar nichts, er versuchte es ein paar Mal, doch dann hielt er wieder inne. "Hermine, was ich Dir nun sage, bedeutet das ich Dir wirklich ganz arg vertraue." Sie nickte mit dem Kopf. "Ich bin ein Todesser, ein Anhänger Voldemorts." Wieder nickte sie nur, und er hob die Braue. "Severus ich bin Gryffindor und braunhaarig, nicht blond und blöd. Egal, was willst Du mir nun sagen, oder war es das." Er schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf. "Ähm nein, ich wollte noch was anderes. Also wieso ich so spät bin, lag daran, das ich vom Lord gerade gerufen wurde. Das habe ich Bellatrix Black zu verdanken. Direkt nach dem Cissa mit ihr hinaus ging, apparierte sie zum Lord und berichtete sie ihm das Du ein dreckiges Schlammblut bist, ihr O Ton guck mich nicht so an. Du weißt ich habe mich geändert." Na hoffentlich nahm sie ihm das ab.

„Ja ok, aber wieso erzählst Du mir das nun alles." Sie hob ihre Braue und sah ihn auffordernd an. "Ok, Merlin Du bist gruselig hin und wieder." Und das meinte er so wie er es sagte. "Also ich bin dann gerade zum Lord, da er mich deswegen sprechen wollte. Er wollte alles von Dir wissen, wieso er nicht weiß das ich eine Freundin habe und und und. Nun will er Dich kennen lernen, sonst bekomme ich Ärger, wenn wir ihn nicht treffen werden." Hermine zeigte äußerlich nichts, aber innerlich schluckte sie doch. Aber was sollte sie machen, würden sie nicht gehen, würde er bestraft und das war niemals lustig. "Ok, dann lass und jetzt los gehen." Severus bewunderte sie wirklich, aber wenn er ehrlich war, so voller Elan war er damals auch zum Lord gegangen, nun hatte er Respekt. Er sah sie nun an, und sie lächelte ihn freundlich an.

Als er sich erhob sah sie ihm zu, und als er ihr die Hand reichte, nahm sie diese und ließ sich ihr auf helfen. Einen Moment sahen sie sich in die Augen, nickten Zeit gleich und Blick von Bellatrix Black. Sie wusste wohin die beiden nun mussten, und rieb sich lachend die Hände. "Sag mal Bella, was ist an dem Gerücht dran, das Du in Severus verliebt bist. Umsonst wirst Du diesen ganz Towabu ja nicht veranstalten, und dazu noch den Fluch der Blacks auf Dich nehmen." knurrte da von hinten ihr Verlobter. "Ach Rudolphus, das ist doch Nonsens. Ich mache das nur, weil ich der Schlampe kein Meter traue." Sie drehte sich falsch lächelnd herum. "Ach ja, und wieso musst Du unsere Freunde Sev und Luc und all die anderen mit einbeziehen?"

Vor den Toren gab Severus ihr keine Chance es sich noch einmal zu überlegen. Sie landeten direkt vor einem alten Haus. Das Riddle Haus, Hermine erkannte es sofort, auch wenn sie es noch verwitterter und total runter gekommen kannte. Also nun wieder in diese Fratze sehen. Severus lief vor und Hermine wunderte sich wie sehr er schon die Rolle des Anhängers inne hatte. Er lief vor voller Stolz und zeit gleich Demut hinein in das Haus, und sie folgte ihm. Da sah sie noch wie Peter Pettigrew schnell weg huschte, er wollte wohl nicht von ihr gesehen werden. Arschloch. "My Lord." Severus fiel auf die Knie und küsste den Saum, Hermine konnte gerade noch verhindern, das sie ein angeekeltes Gesicht zog. "Also das ist also das angebliche Schlammblut? Welches Bellatrix meint? Nun ich habe in der letzten Zeit Erkundigungen über sie eingeholt."

Na hallo, Danke aber auch. Es gab schon Erkundigungen hier in den 70 ern über sie= das war ja mal praktisch. "Sie ist eine Slytherin, sie ist genauer gesagt DIE Slytherin. Severus ich habe zwei Wünsche." Was nahm der Mann Drogen? "Was? Was mein Lord darf ich für euch tun. Ihr wisst, alles was ihr wünscht ist mein Befehl." Bäh, alter Schleimer. Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an. Sie sah nun zu dem Lord hin, was würde nun kommen. "Ich will das ihr heiratet, ich weiß das Du das ja eh vor hast. Also mache es. Und sie soll mein Mal tragen." Hermines Kopf ruckte hin und her, hatten die noch alle  
Phiolen im Kopf? Er hatte eh vorgehabt sie zu ehelichen? SIE sollte das Mal von ihm tragen? Das war jawohl ein Witz. Aber auch Severus schien ein wenig nervös zu sein, als er dies hörte. "Aber mein Lord, die Frau eines Anhängers trägt doch nicht das Mal."stotterte er. "Giftmischer willst Du meine Worte in Frage stellen?" knurrte der Lord.

„Entscheide Dich, nimmst Du das Mal und ehelichst Snape? Oder wird Severus bald nicht mehr mein Anhänger sein?" Sie wusste was er damit meinte. Und mit einmal fiel ihr was auf, er sah nicht aus wie das Monster wie sie ihn kannte. Er sah aus wie der hübsche Tom Riddle. "Hallo? Hörst Du mich? Verstehst du meine Sprache?" fauchte er wütend. Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an, dann sah sie Severus an, dann wieder den Lord und wie von selbst hörte sie sich ja sagen. "Fein, Severus es wird dir die Ehre sein, das Mal ein zu brennen. Mach einen linken Unterarm frei." Hermine krempelte ihre Robe auf und hielt Severus den Arm hin. Severus schluckte und sah sie mit einem komischen Blick an. Sein Zauberstab zielte auf ihren Unterarm. "Morsmordre!" flüserte er leise. Hermine sah ihm fest in die Augen, gab keinen Mucks von sich, diese Ekstase wollte sie dem Lord nicht gönnen.

„Ich bin beeindruckt, Du bist die erste, die nicht geschrien hat. Selbst Bellatrix und Severus gaben Töne von sich. Ich bin sicher, ich habe eine sehr gute Hexe an meine Seite bekommen. So FUDGE komm her. Fudge ist der Standesbeamte im Ministerium, er wird euch trauen." Nun ruckten beide Köpfe in Richtung des Lords. "JETZT?!" kam es von den beiden synchron. "Ja jetzt. Ich denke mal, das ihr nichts dagegen habt." Och nö, sie heiratete öfters Typen mit denen sie nur befreundet war, die sie in der Zukunft hassen würde. Wie kam sie da nur wieder hinaus, sie ging mal stark davon aus, das die Ehe niemals rechtsgültig war. Und so ließ sie die Prozedur geschehen, antwortete nur ihr Ja, hörte sein ja, sah wie er auf sie zu kam und sie spürte dann seine Lippen. Die warm, weich und geschmeidig waren und sie begierig küssten, und als sie seine Zunge spürte, schaltete sie ab und ließ es geschehen. Nach dem Kuss unterschrieben beide nur noch die Unterlagen, die Fudge ihnen reichte. Na ja damit war ja bewiesen, das er doch auf der Seite des Lords arbeitete.

„Ach Severus? Sag Bellatrix, falls sie Deine Frau auch nur noch einmal angreift, ist das was der Black Fluch tat Kinder Scheiße." Damit verschwand er, Severus sah Hermine an, reichte ihr die Hand und die beiden apparierten los. Severus fragte sich, wieso er sich so mies fühlte. Das war es doch, was er erreichen wollte. Er wollte sie doch ehelichen und auf die Seite des Lords ziehen. Nein, gerade hatte er das Gefühl er wollte sie einfach nur beschützen vor dem dunklen Lord. "Hermine verzeih mir, DAS wollte ich echt nicht. Ich konn….." Hermine hielt die Hand hoch und schnitt ihm so das Wort ab. „Spar Dir jedes weitere Wort, welches gelogen wäre. Du hattest vor mich zu ehelichen? Wieso? Und nun erzähl mir nichts von der großen Liebe. Davon hätte ich wohl schon lange was gemerkt. Also aus welchem Grund diese Farce?" fauchte sie wütend.

„Hör mal, willst Du mich verarschen? Du bist DIE Slytherin. Du bist DIE Enkelin von Salazar Slytherin. Und Dich nun zu meinem Weib zu haben, bedeutet eigentlich mehr Macht als der Lord. Von daher verstehe ich echt eh nicht, wieso er Dich nicht selbst ehelichen wollte." Hermine sah ihn mit offenem Mund an, und dann fing sie an zu grinsen und laut los zu lachen. "Sorry ,aber Du weißt echt nicht, wieso der Lord mich nicht heiratet? Der ist sowas von schwul, schwuler geht's schon nicht mehr." Severus sah sie nun erstaunt an, wie konnte sie sowas von seinem Lord nur behaupten. Sein Lord der die Reinblütigkeit und Heterosexualität immer an erster Front huldigte. Der schon Anhänger bestrafte die bisexuelle Erfahrungen hinter sich hatten. Sein Lord, der niemals hinaus bekommen durfte, das er und Luc Sex hatten.

Aber bevor er reagieren und fragen konnte, war Hermine schon weiter gelaufen. Der dunkelhaarige Schüler rannte los, er musste sie erreichen. Nichts durfte nun falsch laufen, aber das mit dem schwulen Lord, das würde er noch hinaus bekommen. "Hermine so warte doch. Gran…..SNAPE bleib stehen." Das wirkte, die Schüler die in ihrem Umkreis waren, blieben stehen und sahen alle Severus fragend an. Harry Potter sprang auf und sah nun ihn und dann Hermine an. "Severus D.A.N.K.E. Wir sprechen später weiter. In zwei Std in der Eingangshalle. Ich muss erst mit Harry einiges bereden." Damit lief sie auf ihren besten Freund zu und zog ihn mit sich fort. Severus knurrte, gab jedoch nach, sie war sicher noch ein wenig verwirrt.

„Wieso schreit Severus Dir SNAPE nach?" knurrte Harry nun wütend. Er ahnte es, konnte es aber noch nicht glauben." Weil wir verheiratet sind." Harry sah sie an, schüttelte den Kopf. "NEIN!!! SAG NEIN!!!" schrie er sie wütend an. Hermine seufzte, sie hatte es geahnt, und so fing sie an zu erzählen, auch das sie noch mit Severus reden musste, um da noch einiges ungeklärtes zu lösen. Harry sah sie ungläubig an, zog ihren Ärmel hoch und sah fassungslos auf ihren Unterarm, bzw das Mal. "Du trägst sein Mal Hermine." Sie seufzte und nickte mit dem Kopf.


End file.
